


CTA：购物欲

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: But Tifa and Aerith like, Could don't like shopping, Multi, Shopping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【此梗来自三人在下水道里时，蒂法和爱丽丝的购物约定！】
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	CTA：购物欲

**Author's Note:**

> 【此梗来自三人在下水道里时，蒂法和爱丽丝的购物约定！】

克劳德·史特莱夫可以拥有很多定位。“前神罗战士”，或者“万能帮手”，这是最近说的最多的。但他千想万想也没料到，自己此时此刻只是一个“拎包的”。  
蒂法和爱丽丝的“邀请”丝毫没有拒绝的可能性，而且他也并没打算放任这两个人在那里悠闲地逛街——虽然她们很强——克劳德从来都觉得大意是大忌。  
奇怪的是，那两个人告诉他时，据说这个逛街计划是早就约好的，而他帮忙拿东西也是早就定好的…克劳德可不记得自己几时几分和她们定好这种事的！他记忆力应该不可能这么差！  
于是就这样，他现在正坐在某个畅销品牌角落试衣间门口的皮革板凳上，边上的墙边靠着那把大得吓人的破坏剑，手足无措的支着膝盖盯着斜前方两扇拉起的红色帘子下的地板。  
帘子下的缝隙里若隐若现有影子闪过，里面是两个女孩子各自忙碌着，还隔着薄薄的隔板相互说话。克劳德的目光立刻别开，却看到了试衣间走廊里的那面巨大的落地镜，而自己映在里面相当滑稽。  
在他们前面的试衣间里，还会有女孩子出出进进，有的和朋友一起，有的给伴侣鉴定，反正任何一个人的存在都比他的存在符合情理。  
更重要的是，他不懂为什么那么多女孩子路过时都会看他几眼，还会叽叽喳喳交头接耳，甚至害羞的快速躲过试衣间里…他觉得这是让人不舒服的行为，所以他坚持不给予任何眼色。  
克劳德宁愿自己花一天时间接满了打怪物的任务，或者花一整晚去入侵神罗大楼，他也不愿意花两个小时来逛街！  
两个小时！这对他来讲太长了。长得让他不太能理解是怎么安排时间的。  
虽然蒂法再三说他们只逛两个小时（还是女孩们单方面认为是最短时间的情况下）但当他见到这栋超级时尚巨大的购物中心时，他敏锐的感官就告诉他“这是假的！”  
蒂法骗他！  
当然这话他没说出口。  
此时他面前的两间更衣室的帘子同时被拉开，吊环哗啦擦过杆子的响声就和警钟一样，让克劳德和被点名似的直起了腰。  
他碧绿的眼睛望着走出来的两个人，有些不知该摆在哪里，不停眨动和躲闪，却还是老实的把两个人从上到下的造型都扫了一遍。  
他双手虚握着放在两边膝盖上，这让他看起来坐姿相当端正，过于认真。若换一个场所，或许就可以变成一个坐在办公室门口等着面试的应聘者了。  
“锵锵～～！”爱丽丝张开双手，一副主持人的模样强行给克劳德烘气氛，还转了一圈，“怎么样？”  
“你觉得这件好看吗，克劳德？”一边的蒂法抬起胳膊把整个衣服的版型露出来，左右换着方向展示了一遍，“中意吗？”  
这两句询问就像是有实体化的造型，被推到了克劳德脸上。克劳德往后挺了挺身子，绷着的嘴巴才稍微张开，却没有很快给出说法。他的温度更多是被前面两人的热情给盖过，也不知“中意”一词更多该从哪里思考。  
但他终究是一位年轻的男性，能有两位这样漂亮的女孩在自己跟前他也不可能意识不到“好看”和“漂亮”一词的存在。  
细吊带的碎花长裙包裹在蒂法姣好的身材上，将她丰满漂亮的胸型完全烘托出来。翠色细格配小草莓，清新却又性感，让人移不开目光。  
而爱丽丝则穿着休闲风的浅蓝色睡衣风衬衫，从原本的清新可爱感切换成了少许慵懒的成熟女性风格。反光的蓝色衬衫搭配简洁的白色牛仔裤，解开一个口子的低V领给人又欲又休闲的双重感。  
“很好看，”克劳德诚恳的给爱丽丝最简洁明了的答复。  
接着按照顺序，他又转而面向自己的青梅竹马，“这件和你很搭配…”随意他又补充一句，“我很中意…”  
虽然听到的时候两个女孩子还表现出既开心又害羞的姿态，但一瞬过后又有点尴尬和失望的彼此对视，眼神下交流着什么。这使得克劳德突然被排除在外，困惑于自己哪里说得不对。  
“克劳——德～！！”爱丽丝交叉双手，撅起嘴，“上一件衣服你也是这样说的。就没有…”她顿了一下后，想了想才竖起食指，教育起来眼前的青年，“别的词？别的评价？或者建议吗？这样根本选不出来吗！”  
克劳德哑口无言。为什么她们在选自己买的衣服，却要问自己。可是每次自己回答后，她们又会继续换呢？这些问题形成了一种“本身就该如何”的定义和同时“无法理解”的问号，统统塞进克劳德的脑子里。  
“不可以敷衍哦，”蒂法叉着腰弯下身，凑近眼前的克劳德，并不算很认真的强调了一句，“因为信任克劳德，才让克劳德帮忙选的呀。”  
相比强调的话先冲进耳朵，胸口细吊带裙托出的乳沟和胸型更先一步摆在了克劳德眼前，紧随其后是垂落的黑发带出的蒂法的脸庞。那温和的眼神和含着笑容的嘴角里却透露出一点点无奈，还有一点点想要捉弄他的恶作剧味道。  
这让察觉到心跳变速，脸颊温度有些许变化的克劳德立刻往斜后方侧开身子拉开距离，视线赶紧从蒂法的胸口移开。  
“我并没有在敷衍。”  
其实蒂法也知道克劳德并没有真的在敷衍，可是先前的回答怎么听都不太满意就是了。  
“那之前那条呢？”爱丽丝追问。  
“那件也不错…”  
“那再之前的呢？那条牛仔裙呢？”  
“…那件也是你的风格。”  
爱丽丝听完后，摆出一副瞧着小动物的样子，略有些惊异的眨眨眼。随后她和一旁的蒂法又交换了一下眼神，蒂法都忍不住笑了。  
“那克劳德觉得是这条裙子好看，还是刚才那条蓝色的呢？”看来接下来是蒂法的问题。  
“评价衣服不是我的专长…”克劳德用最短的话试图给自己开脱。  
“不要这样说嘛，”蒂法撒娇的强调里加上了一点伤心的气氛，于是克劳德肉眼可见的有些慌，“我是让你说哪个在我身上好看，不是要评价衣服本身呀。”  
“两款…是不一样的风格…无法进行对比。”克劳德顿挫几声说出了完整的话，“选这条吧。”  
“那再之前的红色马甲呢？你也说选蓝色的裙子比选红色的马甲好。”  
为什么会是这样的问题？克劳德觉得自己仿佛在冒着什么枪林弹雨前行。不，若是枪林弹雨，他肯定能打过去。可是如今这些词只是不过是蒂法和爱丽丝的购物问题，根本不是能躲开的东西。  
更何况…面对的是这两个人，他也无法狠心避开。  
“选这条吧。”下定了决心后，克劳德非常明确的给出答案。  
“我呢？我呢？”爱丽丝立马指着自己，如同小兔子一样的睁大眼睛，满是期待。  
克劳德转过目光，坚强的迎接上爱丽丝的双眼，“选这件吧。”  
“我知道啦！”  
“嗯嗯。”  
两个女孩忽然一种明朗不少的感觉直起身，后退两步后相互点头一笑。但这在克劳德的敏锐中不是一个很少的现象，而接下来的情况验证了事实。那就是两个女孩子决定继续试穿，并且因为爱丽丝也喜欢这条绿色碎花裙，所以两个人还要交换衣服。  
这就是时间的流逝…克劳德坐在已经捂热的皮革板凳上，眉毛可怜兮兮的撇成八字，“还要继续试吗？”  
他就像是拉着母亲希望赶紧回家的小男孩，绝望而无力。而眼前的两位姑娘，则是理所当然的给了他一个对于问题不解的神色，告诉他说“这是当然的，因为我们各自还有三件没换呀”就进了试衣间。  
帘子哗啦的一声刺耳的挡在克劳德的视野前，满是布帘和落地镜的试衣间走廊上又留下了他一个人独自坐在那里。  
总觉得外面店里的交谈声和商场大厅的喧杂声都如此遥远且朦胧，衬托得这个店后面的小空间格外安静。他只能听到前方店里播放的音乐，还有帘子后衣物穿脱的摩擦声。  
一想到那些衣物的摩擦声代表什么，克劳德就必须立马清空一次思想，而他的耳朵只能无聊的捕捉到音乐里的鼓点声。  
忽然蒂法的手从帘子后伸了出来，居然成功把在战场上处事镇静的克劳德给吓到了。  
“克劳德，帮我把这个给爱丽丝，好吗？”蒂法捏着帘子，只把手伸了出来。可想而知，她里面的情况并不能被看到。  
“我，知道了，”克劳德应声从凳子上站起身，但他的脚基本上黏在地上，好像前方几毫米的地方就有一个红外线探测仪横在那里。他只是伸长了胳膊，同帘子保持了一个看起来尴尬又奇妙的距离，把那条裙子拿了过来。  
随后他叫了一声隔壁的爱丽丝，说出“给你”的同时，别开头把手从挂好勾的上面的缝隙里给塞了进去。明明挡着帘子看不到，但他还是礼貌又不安的侧着脸盯着反方向的墙。  
手里的东西被拿走，耳边听到一声“谢谢”，不过这个过程里克劳德觉得手也被不小心碰了一下，使得他忽的就把手抽了出来，随后站在走廊上感到一股不自在。大概是因为他觉得自己的行为才是很奇怪的，他也决定不看现在镜子里的自己，就这样闷头返回到座位上。  
接下来理所当然的接到下一波“拷问”，最终两名女生敢肯定，克劳德肯定会觉得每年都好看，并且会推荐买现在穿的这条。  
克劳德不明白，为什么她们会看起来好像很不满？还有点生气？明明自己老老实实说出来了实话，却会被误解成敷衍和没主见呢？的的确确是每个穿在她们身上都很合适，而且一定要选的话，自己也选了当下穿的给自己感觉最良好的那套，却仍然未能让她们满足。  
“好看”之类的话此时此刻已经变成了贫乏而落后的用词，克劳德却迟迟挖不出其他词来。可不管他说什么，最后问完后的两个女孩还是做了她们自己的决定，于是…  
于是克劳德最后手里一共提了两个大硬壳纸袋，里面一共放了五条裙子。品牌的logo白底黑字的大大印在纸袋中央，外加他们三个人的样貌，克劳德总觉得自己拎着购物袋却头顶聚光灯。  
压力莫名大！  
“爱丽丝，你看你看！”忽然前方的蒂法勾住了一旁爱丽丝的胳膊，和发现宝藏一样激动的指着不远处的店面。  
“啊～好可爱啊！这个牌子很有名呢！”爱丽丝也双眼发亮，握住蒂法的手，肩靠肩的一起变动了行进的方向。  
“进去看看吧！还有促销呢。”  
“好啊，这个女孩子一定要买！”  
她们似乎忘记了身后某个青年的存在，如同歌唱的小鸟似的相互嬉笑窃语着小跑起来，斜着横穿过大商场的购物广场，朝着目标手拉手的赶了过去。  
“喂…！”克劳德下意识伸出手本打算叫住两人，但那两个人很快就跑远了。而这个动作导致手腕挂着的有点笨重的大宽纸袋晃动起来，左右摇摆打在了克劳德腿上，细长的绳子也拧在他的手腕上。  
克劳德不得不停下脚低头看去，把拧起的绳子转回原位。两个袋子又笨重还很宽大，每次一走路就会晃动着打到他的腿，非常不方便。  
他不喜欢这种妨碍自己行动的东西，却无能为力。于是他只能稍微拉开胳膊，像是一个提着两桶水的工人，提着宽大的袋子赶去两人身后。  
可惜他后悔了…  
蒂法和爱丽丝进入的店是这一排店面里色彩最浓艳的一家。亮粉色的瓷砖，与之组合的黑色地板和花纹，还有荧光粉色亮灯的花体logo，里面充满了浓烈的女人味和性感的气息。  
这是一家内衣专卖店，黑色的半身模特摆在门前，粉色主打的蕾丝款式轻盈的挂在模特身上，充满了时尚感和强烈的夜晚情调色彩。  
这就是一个禁区！  
克劳德双脚在大理石地面上刹住车，甩着两个纸袋掉头往回走，早就不知道两名同伴消失到了哪里去。  
他默不吭声当作无事发生，刚才自己所奔走的方向不过时过眼云烟。他削弱自己的存在感，但背着巨大武器的造型显然并不能令他如意。  
总之他低着头装作一副闲逛无聊的姿态，溜达到反方向的店前，背对着那家内衣店座到了长椅上，身影被斜后方的装饰假树遮挡住了一半。  
但这还不够，此后克劳德手里多出了很多购物袋和礼物盒。内衣品牌的粉色亮片小纸袋被他尴尬的挂在胳膊最里面，却还是不断引起他眼角余光的不适。  
此外还有鞋子，背包，化妆品，餐具。小饰品等等。就连商场角落摊位卖的新口味爆米花都买了两大包，因为女孩们说要带回去给孩子们吃。  
“克劳德想要什么呢？”背着手的爱丽丝俏皮的转身一边后退一边询问万能帮手先生。  
“哎？”克劳德没想到自己会被问到，视线从手里捧着的盒子上越过，“我没什么要的。”  
“那样很无聊哦，克劳德也买点东西吧。”  
“是啊，”坚定站在爱丽丝战线上的蒂法也对此意见表现支持，即便克劳德绷着的嘴角垮下，抱怨的给了她一个小眼神，但也没换回她这回的同情心。  
“因为克劳德帮了大忙，所以也想给克劳德买个东西呢，”蒂法双手合十，已经开始开心的想象帮克劳德挑选衣服的场景。她那甜美可爱的表情应该无人能拒绝，而这正是现在克劳德的弱点。  
“呐，给他选什么好呢？”爱丽丝陶醉一样的眯起漂亮的眼睛，轻轻拍手捂着嘴笑嘻嘻的询问蒂法。  
而蒂法真的有在认真思考，根本不打算去注意有话却不知怎么开口的克劳德，“我们先去店里逛逛，一个一个给克劳德试一试吧。”  
“我说啊——”克劳德终于打断她们，侧过身避开手里的东西，一副为难和拒绝接受的表情停在原地不走，“我不需要。”为了强调合理性，他还坚持补充，“更换衣服会让行动受限，为了以防万一，我认为我还是这样就好。”  
“帽子啦，饰品啊，香水啊就没问题。”不放弃的爱丽丝兴奋的挽住了克劳德的左胳膊。  
“是啊，吃的和用品也可以吗！”忽悠着青梅竹马的蒂法愉快的挽住了克劳德的右胳膊。  
克劳德被左右夹击，还因端着东西而不得不收紧手臂稳住平衡，不让自己随便用力扭动胳膊挣脱。  
就这样，他僵持在两个女孩亲昵的靠近下，脑后似乎感觉到了周围路人投来的异样目光。  
然而他还没做出下一步婉拒的假设，就已经被左右两边的人拉着往前走。  
“购物热忱”的脚步一步都不停的推走着克劳德往前走，让他在这个已经超过两小时的购物时间里朝着下一个漫长时间迈步。  
今天的克劳德除了放弃挣扎外，没有从蒂法和爱丽丝那里得到任何一种第二选项。

**Author's Note:**

> ——补充脑洞——  
> 有个梗和小伙伴@Arzack 讨论时没被使用，就是小伙伴说再给克劳德来一次女装。  
> 首先我不知道，有什么合理的理由让克劳德决定豁出去穿女装。其次是，我觉得克劳德上次都要自闭了，爱丽丝他们怎么还忍心怂恿他穿女装。我思考不出来，我放弃orz  
> 但至少我想到了一句描写试穿后的片段：  
> 【自闭男孩克劳德，坐在商场人来人往的通道长椅上垂头丧气】


End file.
